highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kestrelstar
❝''Every single cat in WindClan is important, and they all are equally vital to the clan, and you are one of them, you are a good cat, Spiderpaw, even if you don't see it..❞ — ''Kestrelstar to Spiderdance when Spiderpaw doubts himself being a good cat. Kestrelstar is a sleek-furred beige tom with a white and brown mottled pattern, his build is rather tall and slender; perfect for agility, along this, he has deep blue-purple eyes and a soft, bushy and long tail. He is adventurous, emotional, and easily discouraged. He is currently ranked as WindClan's leader, he used to mentor Bearsnore and Smokefall. 'Appearance' Heritage: Javanese(parents, build). Description: Kestrelstar is a tom with deep blue (slightly purplish) eyes. His overall frame is quite slender and tall just like most WindClan cats, made for agility and speed rather than strength. His main coat is a beigeish white and his fur is rather short except for his tail, which is rather bushy. His most defining feature is his pattern, starting on his tail, it goes from a medium-dark brown to a much lighter one nearing the base of his tail. His paws are a mix of dark brown, lighter brown, white and tan. His ears are mainly a dark brown with a few splotches of light brown in them. Lastly, he has a dark brown stripe that goes from his muzzle and up to his forehead, also having some sort of a half mask, some splotches of light brown/white/tan scattered around his facial markings, his left eye being surrounded by the 'mask' while his right one is a much lighter brown tone. Palette: : = Base (#FFF9F4) : = Facial markings (#130000) (#957254) (#AC876D) : = Tail (#472309) (#5D3213) (#976847) : = Paws, lightest markings on paws and face (#472309) (#EFCEAF) : = Eyes (#504B5F) : = Inner ears (#E5C9C0) : = Tongue (#C69693) : = Pawpads (#EDBCB8) : = Nose (#351A12) Voice: His voice is really soft and soothing, he rarely raises it and only does it when it's completely necessary. Scent: Vanilla and chamomile. Gait: Head slightly low and sometimes dragging his tail around, he also tends to trip every now and then because of his long legs. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Adventurous -' He is always looking for new things to do and find, despite being so shy and fearful he doesn't let that get in the way of seeking for adventures. * '''+ Disciplined -''' He is definitely a rule follower and will always follow his higher-ups no matter what. * '''± Emotional -''' Most of the time his emotions are too much for him to handle. He can't even control this, only getting overwhelmed by his emotions. * '''± Playful -''' He can sometimes be a bit too playful, acting a lot like a kit or apprentice. * '''− Fearful -''' He is easily frightened by everything, therefore he thinks of himself as a coward and as a ridiculous warrior. * '''− Easily Discouraged -''' Every negative aspect he find on himself or that gets pointed out by others turns him down a lot, he cares too much of what others think about him. '''Likes *His friends **Kestrelstar absolutely loves being with his friends, he is mildly scared of being alone, so having some company really soothes him down. *Fish and water **Despite not being a good swimmer, Kestrel thinks that the sound of water and fish swimming in it can be relaxing. *Snow **He thinks that snow is really pretty, he tends to get really excited every time he sees it. *Hunting **Even though he was scared of ending a creature's life back at his apprenticehood, he slowly came to understand that the prey he caught was giving its life for his clan to strive and grow, helping him to calm down a little about it, eventually becoming a good hunter. *Star-gazing **He really loves sneaking out at night every now and then to look up at the stars and relax for a bit. *Flowers **He believes flowers are really pretty, and he's willing to learn more about them. 'Dislikes' *Blood **He always ties in blood with violence and death, so the mere thought of those two things combined make him feel very uncomfortable and weak. Though he can handle small amounts of it (i.e. wounds and injuries). *ThunderClan **Ever since the two raids happened -in the first getting his throat slashed and called a coward and in the second seeing his best friend almost die- he developed a deep dislike for the clan and it's leader, Nightstar. *Violence **He simply thinks that it is something unnecessary thing that brings despair and pain along with it, he is strongly against it. *Rude cats **He cannot stand those who are rude to him even if he's being nice to them. 'Goals' ✓- Goal achieved ✕- Goal failed Strike through- Goal dropped *Leading a hunting patrol ✓ **Ever since he was an apprentice he had the dream of being able to lead a hunting patrol, he just wanted to see what it felt like to lead others for once. *Assist to his first gathering ✓ **He had always been told about gatherings, how the five clans were able to talk and share tongues without having to fight. Once he was able to attend to one, he thought of this goal as achieved, and he certainly wants to assist to many others to come. *Become less fearful and shy **Now that he is a leader, he thinks that it is a must to stop being such a coward, he's been trying to improve every day. *Find love **Although he's had a lot of unrequitted loves in the past he still hopes to find his true love someday. However, his hopes of finding someone are slowly becoming smaller with every passing day. *Be loved **Tied in with his goal to find love, he also wants to be loved by someone. *Have a family **One of his biggest dreams ever since he was a young warrior was to have a family of his own. He believes that once he has kits and a loving mate, he will be truly happy. *Be able to protect his clan and loved ones **He was never good at fighting or being brave, so now that he is a leader and carries way more responsibility on his shoulders he thinks that being able to protect everyone is one of the most important things in his life. *To be a good leader **Self explanatory, he only wishes to be the leader he thinks WindClan deserves. *Find a passion **He wants to find something he can be very passionate about, something that motivates him every day. *Be happy with himself **He wishes that one day he'll be able to accept and love himself just like he is, with all his flaws and imperfections. *Make others smile **Ever since he was a kit he's been determined to keep others happy, he finds a lot of joy in making someone else smile. 'Fears' *Death **What scares him the most about death is the uncertainty of what will happen after. How will his loved ones react? Will everything be better without him? Will he be at peace once he's gone, or will he feel guilty for leaving those he loves behind? *Failure **He doesn't want to fail anyone, not even himself. The mere thought of screwing things up and dragging down his clan with him for his mistakes terrifies him. *Snakes **He encountered one when he was a kit and watched as it bit his brother, so ever since, he's always been afraid of them. *Not being enough **He only wishes that he can be enough for everyone around him, he wants to show them that he is capable of doing things, but the thought of failing that scares him a lot. *Dying alone **Tied in with his fear of death, he would be completely scared of dying all by himself without anyone there to help him survive or tell him that it's going to be okay. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Ratclaw, Aldertail, Harepaw Age Range: 0-6 moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Ratclaw, Aldertail, Harefur Age Range: 6-12 moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Mallowmask, Marigoldeyes, Bearpaw/snore, Cloverdapple, Scorchtail, Acornbranch, ThunderClan, WindClan Age Range: 13-29 moons *Kestrelcall befriends Marigoldeyes and they soon become close friends. **Shortly after meeting Marigoldeyes Kestrel challenges her to a hunting competition, heading to the abandoned twoleg place. **Once there he finds Mallowmask, starting to have a little talk with the tom and enjoying his company. **He ends up catching a squirrel and a rabbit, winning his little competition. *Kestrel is assigned an apprentice, Bearpaw, and he invites him to join him, Marigoldeyes and other two apprentices to explore the abandoned twoleg place. **After some time of goofing around Kestrelcall shows Bearpaw the hunter's crouch and the correct way to sniff out prey, being quite pleased with his apprentice's progress. **When Bearpaw finds a mouse Kestrel teaches him how to pounce and kill the mouse, but he realizes that his apprentice doesn't want to kill the creature. He encourages him to try it out anyway. *ThunderClan raids WindClan. During the attack he tried to protect Marigoldeyes from a ThunderClan warrior but was slammed into a tree and then scratched on his side. The cat he was attacking called for help and a cat -Kestrelthroat- came in, slashing his throat, then getting the back of his neck bitten by the first cat who attacked. **While being attacked he gets called pathetic, the thought sticking to him even after the battle. **Kestrel spends around a moon in the medicine cat den healing. *Kestrel is told to lead a hunting patrol, making the tom feel proud of himself and happy, accomplishing one of his goals. *WindClan moves to the tunnels. *After moving out of the tunnels once more Redboy, Bearpaw's dead squirrel friend gets lost. Kestrel sneaks out of camp one night and brings Redboy back to camp. *Kestrel leaves Marigoldeyes alone for a moment to help out Scorchtail, but when he comes back he sees that his friend is gone. **He soon finds her in the moorlands, and when he goes up to her he gets yelled at. **They have a small argument before Marigoldeyes leaves off to somewhere, leaving Kestrel speechless and with his heart broken at the thought of his best friend hating him. *He meets Acornbranch while the larger is trying to calm down some kits. **Later on he meets with the tom again, he takes him out to his "secret place" where they stargaze and Kestrel rants to Acorn. He soon breaks down in tears and is comforted by the larger. *Kestrel finds out about Clover and Bear's deaths and breaks down in tears. **He mourns by their bodies while being comforted by Marigold. *ThunderClan raids WindClan's camp after a WindClanner kills Badgermist. **At the battle Kestrel gets some scratches on his flank and shoulder. *After Stagtar's disappearance WindClan is left without a deputy and leader **While WindClan is discussing who the leader should be Sandlily recieves an omen; kestrel feathers around the highrock. The clan decides that StarClan wishes Kestrelcall to become the new leader **He travels to the mooncave with Sandlily and Marigoldeyes to get his nine lives 'Leadership' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: WindClan Age Range: 29-current moons *Kestrel recieves his nine livesas follows by the following StarClan residents: **1st - Judgement - Wheatstar **2nd - Joy - Bearsnore **3rd - Mercy - Archfall **4th - Serenity - Aldertail **5th - Acceptance - Ratclaw **6th - Strength to have reverence for all others - Fernwish **7th - Love for the youth - Cloverdapple **8th - Compassion - Eaglekit **9th - Leadership - Gorgeleap *Kestrel holds a ceremony for all the apprentices and welcomes some of the cats into WindClan, allowing them all to change their names to fit clan naming *Kestrel takes Spiderpaw, Rosepaw and Smokepaw out into the territory and shows them how to catch hares, they then are able to catch one *Soon after Kestrel's patrol finds a tribe cat, Poppybird who is badly injured and take her to camp *Spiderpaw shows Kestrel a hare he caught on his own, Kestrel is very proud! *Nectarburr informs Kestrel of Spiderpaw and Smokepaw going to the peak on their own, so he gives them both a punishment and tells Smokepaw about his father, Archfall, who is now a StarClan resident *Kestrel holds a deputy ceremony for Dom and promotes both Acornbranch and Foxbounce into Senior Warriors *Spiderpaw asks Kestrel to be his caretaker, and he gladly agrees *Kestrel finds Acornbranch's corpse in the clearing. He collapses next to the tom and begins to mourn before going to the territory to take some fresh air **He finds Marigoldeyes' corpse mauled by a fox and breaks down in front of Fawntuft **Kestrel brings Marigold back to camp and mourns both her and Acorn *Kestrel and Cliffsand go out on their "date" to the territory **Kestrel shows him his secret stargazing spot and talks to him, mentioning that he isn't as bad as he thinks he is and that he is welcomed into his den to talk whenever he wants to *Kestrel takes Spiderpaw and Smokepaw out into the territory to teach them some battle moves **He is overall very proud of what he's seen so far of the two *Spiderpaw tells Kestrel he likes a boy, Kestrel tells him to share his feelings with the boy he likes before he regrets it (just like he's done so many times before) *Kestrel meets Gale, the two of them end up getting along pretty well **He tells Gale some of his concerns, then realizing how he only talks to the other about his problems, not wanting to bother him with those **Galethorn tells him that it is okay, reassuring Kestrel *Galethorn and Kestrel stargaze *Spiderpaw breaks down and Kestrel comforts him **He tells Spider that he's very proud of all he's done *Galethorn, Spiderpaw and Kestrel go over to the peak to hunt **Galethorn compliments Kestrel, giving him a cotton bud that he tucks behind his ear *Kestrel goes out to the Great tree one day to clear his mind, he finds a rogue with four kits and ends up adopting them **Kestrel names them all after something important to him, his new kits being Harekit, Ferretkit, Aspenkit and Hazelkit *Kestrel goes to talk to Cliffsand after several moons of not doing so **It doesn't go well, ending with Kestrel breaking down after being startled by Cliffsand **Kestrel runs off to his den and Galethorn and his kits come over to comfort him 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Cares for | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Misses ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Short explanation would go like this |-|ThunderClan= "I won't let them harm WindClan again." He hisses, his eyes narrowing. ---- :Nightstar/Leader/Afraid of/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"I-I won't let him get away with what he's done to WindClan..." :He whispers quietly, his ears pinned to his skull. :Kestrel is terrified of the ThunderClan leader, he doesn't understand the tom's hatred for WindClan at all, but now that he's the leader he feels the strong urge to do something about ThunderClan's raids to WindClan. |-|WindClan= "A wonderful clan full of wonderful cats, I can't wait to meet them all! I hope to be the leader they deserve..." He purrs, happiness clear in his face, though a glint of uncertainty is in his eyes. ---- :Spiderpaw/Apprentice/Son-figure/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"He's really sweet, I'll be there to help him out whenever he needs me." :He purrs softly, smiling at the mention of the apprentice. :Kestrel met Spider as soon as he came into WindClan, ever since the tom asked him to be his caretaker he's been acting more or less like a father figure towards the young tom, hoping to be a good enough father-figure for Spider. :Pansyfoot/Warrior/Best friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"She reminds me so much of Cloverdapple... but she's also a great friend!" :He smiles sadly, letting out a sigh. :TBA. :Galethorn/Warrior/Best friend and crush/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Very nice guy. Pretty tall and good-looking, too." :He purrs jokingly with a smile, a subtle flush on his face. :TBA. :Scorchtail/Senior Warrior/Acquaintance/Former crush/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/75% ::"H-He's really nice- and brave.." :He mutters, looking away. :Kestrel had a crush on him, but after realizing he was happy with his mate he decided to ignore his feelings, now all he feels for the tom is a deep admiration. :Littlerock/Senior Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁/TBD% ::"She can be a bit rude at times, but I don't dislike her." :He hums, frowning thoughtfully. :Kestrel has been around Littlerock a couple of times, and while he isn't extremely fond of her he thinks of her as a good warrior. :Mallowmask/Warrior/Friend/Former crush/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"I'm so glad he's back!" :He purrs, clearly happy to see the tom again. :Kestrel met Mallow at the abandoned twoleg den before it was taken over by ThunderClan, they talked for a little and Kestrel started growing rather fond of the tom. After finding the tom at WindClan's territory, he's extremely happy to see him again. :Cliffsand/Warrior/Acquaintance/Former crush/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/40% ::"I'm so sorry things ended up this way between us." :He sighs, staring down at his paws. :Kestrel talked to Cliff right after he came to WindClan, they ended up becoming friends soon after, and Kestrel appreciates the tom quite a bit. However, as time passes he feels a weird way around him... he just wishes that he isn't feeling what he thinks it is, his crushes never end up good. However, some things happened between them and they are no longer friends. Kestrel regrets this deeply. :Bushfire/Permanent queen/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"She's a great mother, and I'm very thankful to have her here!" :He nods softly, purring lightly. :Kestrel welcomed Bush into WindClan after Stagstar left, he admires her determination and motherly personality quite a lot. :Dom/Deputy/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"He's been doing a wonderful job, I'm glad to have him as my deputy!" :He smiles, nodding in approval. :Kestrel hasn't spoken much with Dom, but he is proud of how far the tom's come and he is very happy with him as his deputy. |-|ShadowClan= "..They're... quite intimidating, and allied to ThunderClan..." He whispers, averting his eyes, though his expression remains neutral. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= "I feel very thankful to have them as WindClan's ally." He smiles, dipping his head respectfully. ---- :Nectarstar/Leader/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁/TBD% ::"She's a very strong leader, I admire how well she leads RiverClan." :He nods, smiling respectfully. :Kestrel talked to her once at a gathering, though he plans to keep on strenghtening WindClan's alliance with RiverClan. :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= "..." TBA. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= "..." TBA. ---- :Stagstar/Former leader/Acquaintance/⦁/TBD% ::"I hope you're safe wherever you are, Stagstar..." :He mumbles, shifting his paws around. :Kestrel doesn't think Stagstar deserves all the hatred he receives. Yes, he thinks that the tom has made several mistakes, but he knows that no cat is perfect. He just wonders where he is right now. :Hawkswoop/Former WindClan warrior/tribe cat/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/TBD% ::"May StarClan light your path, Hawk That Swoops Through Sky" :He purrs with a smile. :Kestrel only hopes that Hawk was able to find the happiness and calm she's always looked for. :Doveflight/Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁/TBD% ::"She's really sweet, I loved teaching her how to hunt rabbits! I wonder where she is now, though..." :He smiles, his tail curling a bit and his head tilting to a side. :Kestrel talked to her once and enjoyed teaching her how to chase after rabbits, he hoped they could talk again before she just disappeared one day. |-|StarClan= "..." TBA. ---- :Aldertail/Warrior/Mother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁'⦁ | ⦁⦁/100% ::"I love you so much, mom." :He sighs, keeping a faint yet sad smile on his face :Kestrel was very close to his mother, even getting to the point where his personality is very similar to hers. Just like his father, he loves her dearly. :Ratclaw/Warrior/Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁'⦁ | ⦁⦁/100% ::"Thank you for all you did, I love you, dad." :He smiles sadly, dipping his head thankfully :Kestrel is and will be forever thankful with his father, although the tom was a bit harsh and blunt at times, he still loves him dearly. :Marigoldeyes/Warrior/Former best friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁/100% ::"She was awesome. She was my first friend in WindClan and I'll never forget that, even though we were practically strangers in the end... I'm sorry I didn't save you..." :He smiles sadly, small tears slipping down his face. :Marigoldeyes (or 'Mari' as Kestrel liked to call her) was his first friend in WindClan and he was very fond of her. He found their height difference to be rather comical, Marigold was practically Kestrel's little partner in crime and he really liked being with her. However, he felt sad that they seem to be getting a bit more distant. In the end, she was killed and mauled by a fox, later to be found by Kestrelstar. :Acornbranch/Senior warrior/Former friend and crush/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁/98% ::"He was so nice... maybe others didn't see it, but I admired you so much... I'm sorry..." :He says with a deep sigh, regret clear in his face as he lowers his head. :Kestrel was starting to become very fond of the senior warrior, even developing a crush on him before he stopped talking to the other, mostly because of his new position as WindClan's leader. He deeply regrets not talking to the tom more often. :Bearsnore/Warrior/Former apprentice and riend/⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁/95% ::"I-I'm sorry..." :He looks down, his eyes teary. :Kestrel is disappointed in himself at the fact that he wasn't able to protect his former apprentice. He only wishes he has a better life in StarClan. :Cloverdapple/Deputy/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁/80% ::"T-Thank you for everything.." :He smiles faintly, blinking tears away. :Kestrel looked up at her, glad that he was able to be her friend. Though he regrets not being closer to her when she lived. 'Trivia' *Every now and then he can end up flirting with someone else without even noticing it *He shares a voice with Robin Skinner (Cavetown) *He blames himself for every death or cat that leaves WindClan *He is a hopeless romantic, so far none of his crushes have turned out right. He is slowly starting to lose hope *He really enjoys singing, which helps him to calm himself down whenever he's feeling anxious, scared or sad, but he's pretty ashamed of it so he only does it when he's alone (or he thinks he is) 'Quotes' ❝ Oh, I have an idea! We can meet up here more often, that way if you feel something bad you can tell me! I've been told I'm pretty good at comforting others.❞ — ''Kestrelcall to Mallowmask about them meeting more often so that he can comfort him when needed. ❝ Thanks for not letting them kill me, Mari... ❞ — Kestrelcall to Marigoldeyes when they were at the medicine cat den after the ThunderClan raid. ❝ I'm sure you're one of ThunderClan's best warriors... ❞ — Kestrelcall to Mallowmask when they met at the outskirts of the abandoned twoleg place. ❝ I-I'm s-sorry! I-I just want to s-stop being s-so useless a-and help WindClan a b-bit... d-do you have any idea o-of what being a coward like m-me feels like..? I-I can't protect my home, u-unlike you and the others.. ❞ — Kestrelcall to Marigoldeyes when they argue at the moorlands. ❝ I-I'm s-sorry! I-I just want to s-stop being s-so useless a-and help WindClan a b-bit... d-do you have any idea o-of what being a coward like m-me feels like..? I-I can't protect my home, u-unlike you and the others.. ❞ — Kestrelstar to Spiderpaw about him remembering the past and suffering because of it. ❝ It's been a pleasure having you as a warrior here in WindClan, I truly hope our paths may cross in the future. ... Take as long as you need to, and may StarClan light your path. May you find good hunting, swift running, and shelter when you sleep. ❞ — Kestrelstar to Hawkswoop when she tells him she'll be leaving WindClan. ❝ No, no, no, no, no, Mari! T-This is n-not happening..! T-Talk to me Mari, p-please... t-tell me to just- j-just screw off... ❞ — Kestrelcall to Marigoldeyes when he finds her mauled body in the territory. 'Fanart' Kestrel_ref_by_ag.png|Kestrelstar reference sheet by Agensive Kes.png|Kestrelcall by Kenzie Kesdood.png|Kestrelcall doodle by Grace Kestrelcall_by_me.png|Kestrelcall by Joseph Circlular_blur.png|Kestrelcall doodle by Webtoons Untitled598.png|Kestrelcall by Rylie Imageedit_1_8849811729.png|Kestrelcall by Sarah Kestrel.png|Kestrelstar by Kenzie Get_him_pansy.png|Kestrelstar, Galethorn and Pansyfoot by Kenzie Kest.png|Kestrelstar by Bee Kest_b_seth.jpg|Kestrelstar by Seth Kest_ryl.png|Kestrelstar by Rylie Kestrelstar.png|Kestrelstar by Emme Entry.png|Kestrelstar (and the leaders) by Arte HRBanner-1.png|Kestrelstar (and the leaders) by Rheagrim Hr banner .png|Kestrelstar (and the leaders) by Berd Bannerconteste.png|Kestrelstar (and the leaders) by Dream windclan_alignment_meme_by_telepathic_duck_dcx16hp-pre.png||Kestrelstar (lawful good, WindClan alignment board meme) by Kenzie Choss.png||Kestrelstar (choose your fighter meme) by Kenzie __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Agensive Category:WindClan Category:Leader